Kinases are a class of enzyme that control the transfer of phosphate groups from phosphate donor groups, for example ATP, to specific substrates. Protein kinases are a large subset of kinases that play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular signalling and processes and BTK is one such protein kinase.
BTK is a member of the src-related Tec family of cytoplasmic tyrosine kinases. BTK plays a key role in the B-cell receptor (BCR) signalling pathway of B-cells, which is required for the development, activation and survival of B-cells. BTK inhibitors have therefore been developed with the aim of treating B-cell malignancies that are dependent on BCR signalling, such as chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL) (Buggy 2012). BTK is also expressed in specific myeloid cells including, monocytes/macrophages, neutrophils and mast cells. In these myeloid cells, BTK has been indicated in the immune complex mediated activation of FcγR and FcεR, which is believed to contribute to the pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis (RA) (Whang 2014). In addition, BTK is required for the maturation of osteoclast cells and so inhibiting BTK could prevent the bone erosion that is associated with RA. The critical role of BTK in both B-cells and myeloid cells has led to BTK becoming an attractive target for the treatment of not only B-cell malignancies but also for the treatment of autoimmune diseases.
Ibrutinib is an irreversible BTK inhibitor that has been approved for the treatment of CLL, mantle cell lymphoma (MCL) and Waldenstrom's macroglobulinemia (WM). Since Ibrutinib was first disclosed there have been a number of patent applications concerned with structures closely related to Ibrutinib, for example see WO 2012/158843, WO 2012/158764, WO 2011/153514, WO 2011/046964, US 2010/0254905, US 2010/0144705, U.S. Pat. No. 7,718,662, WO, 2008/054827 and WO 2008/121742.
Further Btk inhibitors are disclosed in WO 2013/010136, U.S. Pat. No. 9,090,621, WO 2015/127310, WO 2015/095099 and US 2014/221333. Kinase inhibitors are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,744, US 2002/0156081, US 2003/0225098 and WO 01/19829.
Ibrutinib also irreversibly binds to interleukin-2 inducible tyrosine kinase (ITK) (Dubovsky 2013). ITK plays a critical role in FcR-stimulated natural killer (NK) cell function that is required for antibody dependent NK cell mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC). ADCC is the mechanism that anti-CD20 antibodies, such as rituximab are believed to activate and ibrutinib has been shown to antagonise this mechanism in vitro (Kohrt 2014). As rituximab-combination chemotherapy is today's standard of care in B-cell malignancies, it would be desirable to have a BTK inhibitor with high selectivity for BTK over ITK.
In the clinic, adverse events have included atrial fibrillation, diarrhea, rash, arthralgia and bleeding (IMBRUVICA package insert 2014). Known BTK inhibitors, e.g. ibrutinib are also known to have gastrointestinal side effects, which are considered to be as a result of a secondary EGFR inhibitory activity. It is therefore desirable to have a BTK inhibitor with high BTK inhibition and low EGFR inhibition to reduce or avoid the gastrointestinal side effects.
Irreversible and covalent reversible BTK inhibitors specifically target a cysteine residue C481 within BTK. Following treatment with ibrutinib, cases of primary and secondary resistance have emerged. Mutations within BTK such as C481S, C481Y, C481R, C481F have been reported in the literature and clearly interfere with drug binding (Woyach 2014; Maddocks 2015). It has been predicted that the incidence of observed resistance will increase as clinical use outside clinical trials expands over time (Zhang 2015).
Therefore, an aim of the present invention is to provide BTK inhibitors with a different binding mode more specifically reversible inhibitors. In addition the invention aims to provide BTK inhibitors with high selectivity for BTK inhibition over EGFR and ITK inhibition.
Furthermore, it is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide new cancer treatments. In particular, it is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide compounds which have comparable activity to existing cancer treatments but are also effective against mutations. One of the aspects of the invention focus on providing BTK inhibitors effective against the C481 mutations.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of this invention to provide compounds which exhibit reduced cytotoxicity relative to prior art compounds and existing therapies.
Another aim of certain embodiments of this invention is to provide compounds having a convenient pharmacokinetic profile and a suitable duration of action following dosing. A further aim of certain embodiments of this invention is to provide compounds in which the metabolised fragment or fragments of the drug after absorption are GRAS (Generally Regarded As Safe).
Certain embodiments of the present invention satisfy some or all of the above aims.